A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technologies that facilitate remote communication via mobile communication terminals such as mobile phone and remote manipulation of information stored in such mobile communication terminals.
B. Definition of Terms
The term mobile communication terminal in the instant application refers to an information terminal that is connected to a mobile communication network and is adapted to send data to and receive data from another mobile communication terminal via the mobile communication network.
Communication services refer to any of a variety of services that utilize various communication means. For instance, such communication services include mobile phone services, telephone services using stationary business related phones, telephone services using home phones, electronic mail services, and/or brief messaging services such as pagers.
C. Description of the Related Art
Many of mobile communication terminals such as cellular telephones, hereinafter referred to as mobile phones, are provided with a phonebook feature whereby names of persons and corresponding telephone numbers may be stored. By storing in advance the names and phone numbers of various people, a user can search for a specific person""s phone number and then dial that number speeding up use of the mobile phone. The phonebook can also store multiple phone numbers for a single person, such as home number and work number as well as a mobile phone number.
Communication services available in mobile phones include various services other than voice communication via phones. For instance, such services include text communication services that deliver short text messages (hereinafter short messaging services), electronic mail services that deliver electronic mails via the Internet, and packet communication services such as the xe2x80x9cI-mode servicexe2x80x9d which is available in Japan. Accordingly, there have been offered phonebooks that are compatible with multiple communication services. Japanese Patent Application 10-126486A discloses a phonebook that stores for each person identified in the phonebook, multiple communication services and communication parameters corresponding to communication services.
On the other hand, to utilize the phonebook function of a mobile phone, a user has to input various data manually, which is a burden on the user""s part. To alleviate this problem, Japanese Patent Application 6-30101A discloses a communication terminal device which can update its phonebook by receiving phonebook data via the telephone network. Japanese Patent Application 9-284379A and Japanese Patent Application 10-173756A disclose mobile phone terminals which can send and receive phonebook data to and from one another.
In communication based on mobile phones that can accommodate multiple communication services, it is sometimes the case that a person can be contacted by a certain communication service but not by other communication services, depending on the person""s situation. Also, a user may want other people to contact him by a communication service that suits the user""s situation. For instance, a user may want other people to call his mobile phone while he is away. But, he wants other people to leave a message by a short messaging service while he is driving a car or while he is in a theater. Also, a user may want other people to call him at his current location. For instance, he wants to be called primarily at work while he is at work, at home while he is home, and at a mobile phone while he is traveling.
However, conventional phonebooks merely administer communication parameters that are necessary for conducting communications, such as by updating people and their phone numbers and adding communication services. Consequently, a user cannot tell which of the communication services is available for a particular person. Also, a user cannot determine which of the communication services is most desirable for a particular person.
In the aforementioned communication terminals disclosed in Japanese Patent Application 6-30101A, Japanese Patent Application 9-284379A, and Japanese Patent Application 10-173756A, contents of phonebooks can be updated by accessing the phonebooks remotely. In this case, it is preferable that information regarding a certain person can be updated only by that person. However, currently there are no phonebook that have access control function for updating contents.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved mobile communication terminal which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
The term mobile communication system in the instant application refers to a telecommunication network that relays signals and communications to and from the mobile communication terminals. Such mobile communication systems normally includes several base stations, a mobile communication switcher, and an administration device. The mobile communication terminals connect to at least one of the base stations via microwave or other radio-type frequency transmission. Each base station is connected to the mobile communication switcher. The administration device stores communication statuses of the mobile communication terminals in a status DB.
There has been a rapid increase in installment of mobile communication systems that provide communication services to a plurality of mobile phones and PHS (Personal Handyphone System), hereinafter referred to as mobile terminals. The mobile communication system recognizes multiple areas, and supports communication among mobile terminals within each area. Communication status of each mobile terminal is administered by the administration device. The mobile terminals are each adapted to connect to a nearby base station. Once a mobile terminal moves to a different area, the mobile terminal is usually able to connect to another nearby base station in the different area. When the mobile terminal connects to a different base station, the administration device is aware of such a change.
Due to rapid increase in the use of the aforementioned mobile communication system, a user can call anyone he wishes to call anytime from almost anywhere. On the other hand, a caller cannot tell whether a callee is in a situation in which he can receive a call. Consequently, a callee has to receive a call regardless of what situation he is in. To resolve this problem, a user can turn off his mobile terminal when he does not want to receive a call. However, once a user turns off his mobile terminal, he cannot receive an emergency call or a call from someone important. Also, when a caller finds out that his callee mobile terminal is turned off, the caller cannot determine when the callee will be able to receive a call.
Japanese Patent Application 10-191458A discloses a mobile phone system in which a caller is notified that his callee is now callable, if his callee""s communication status has been xe2x80x9cLine Busyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOut of Areaxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTurned Offxe2x80x9d. Japanese Patent Application 11-27741A, Japanese Patent Application 8-168072A, Japanese Patent Application 8-79387A, and Japanese Patent Application 7-336761A also disclose technologies for mobile communication system, which notify a caller that his callee recovered from the unavailable status, and even connect lines under certain circumstances.
In the mobile phone system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application 10-191458A, it is a base station of the mobile phone system that has functions of detecting the communication status of the callee and notifying the caller of the status. In this case, all the base stations of the mobile phone system in operation have to be provided with the aforementioned functions, which is difficult to achieve. Also, since the base station sends a signal to the callee at predetermined periods of time, the base station has to generate a large amount of signals that are of no use. In other words, the aforementioned mobile phone system is simply a mobile communication system that has so-called camp-on service, in which the caller ask the callee to return his call when the callee regains an available status. Similarly, technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent Application 11-27741A, Japanese Patent Application 8-168072A, Japanese Patent Application 8-79387A, and Japanese Patent Application 7-336761A are also camp-on services applied to mobile communication.
As mobile terminals have become indispensable as a means of communication both in business and people""s daily life, there has been a new need to conduct communication while taking into consideration callee""s status and privacy. For instance, a caller would want to observe etiquette by abstaining from calling when the callee is busy, unless the caller has an important reason to call. Similarly, a user would want to be able to conduct communication that suits his needs, such as receiving only emergency calls while he is busy. Nonetheless, there has been no mobile communication system that allows a user to conduct communication while taking into consideration the callee""s status and privacy.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved mobile communication system that takes into consideration user""s status and desire for privacy and notifying corresponding information to appropriate users, thereby overcoming the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a means for a mobile communication terminal to communicate in a way that suits the situation of the person being contacted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile communication terminal that controls access to user information inside a mobile communication terminal.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is a communication control method for use in a mobile communication terminal where the mobile communication terminal has a phonebook that correlates persons, communication services, and communication addresses. The mobile communication terminal is adapted to send and receive phonebook data remotely. The communication control method including steps of:
A; receiving predetermined additional information remotely, the additional information relating to a status of a communication service of a person registered in the phonebook;
B; storing the received additional information, such that the additional information, the communication service, and the person registered in the phonebook correlate with one another; and
C; outputting based on the stored additional information a status of the communication service for the person registered in the phonebook.
A mobile communication terminal is, for instance, a mobile phone. Additional information is changed in the phonebook of the mobile phone remotely. The additional information includes, xe2x80x9cAvailable/Not Availablexe2x80x9d, text messages such as xe2x80x9cAnytimexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCall at nightxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cPriorityxe2x80x9d, where xe2x80x9cPriorityxe2x80x9d designates the preferred mode of communication.
The mobile phone that has a phonebook with the additional information stored therein displays statuses of communication services of the person being called, while, for instance, the mobile phone displays the phonebook. The mobile phone displays the statuses by, for instance, crossing out xe2x80x9cunavailablexe2x80x9d services, displaying the communication services in order of priority, or displaying text messages that correspond to the communication services. In this manner, a user can select a communication service that suits the person most, even if the person""s situation changes dynamically. As a result, the person can conduct smooth communication with other persons.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a mobile communication terminal having a phonebook correlating persons, communication services, and communication addresses. The mobile communication terminal is adapted to send and receive phonebook data remotely. The mobile communication terminal including an additional information table, administration means, and output control means. The additional information table is adapted to store predetermined additional information such that the additional information, communication services, and persons correlate with one another. The additional information indicates a status of a communication service for a person registered in the phonebook. The administration means receives the additional information remotely and writes the additional information in the additional information table. The output control means outputs the status of the communication service for the person registered in the phonebook based on the additional information.
The additional information is stored in the additional information table such that the additional information correlates with the communication service that is available to the person. The additional information table can also be formed as a part of the phonebook. The administration means receives additional information from another mobile phone and/or a base station to which mobile phones are connected. Then the administration means writes the additional information in the additional information table. The output control means reports to the user the statuses of the communication services for the person by, for instance, displaying the statuses. For instance, the output control means displays whether or not the communication service is available, which communication service is convenient, and/or text messages regarding the communication services. The output control means can also report the statuses in sound.
Preferably, in the mobile communication terminal, the additional information includes a distinction flag that indicates whether or not the communication service is available to the person. Also, the output control means outputs based on the flag whether the communication service is available to the person.
The output control means displays which of the person""s communication services are available, and which of them are not available. In this manner, a user can select a communication service that is suitable to the person, based on whether or not the communication service is available to the person.
Preferably, in the mobile communication terminal, the additional information includes a prioritization of the preferred communication services designated by the person listed. Also, the output control means outputs the communication services in the prioritized order. The output control means displays along with the phonebook, communication services that each person designate as the first priority, for example. The output control means can also let the user select a person, and thereafter display, in order of priority, communication services designated by the person listed.
Preferably, in the mobile communication terminal, the additional information includes visual information indicating that the listed person has designated something with respect to communication service. Also, the output control means displays persons, communication services, and visual information such that persons, communication services, and visual information are correlated with one another.
Examples of visual information include text messages and icons. For instance, the output control means can display text messages such as xe2x80x9cCall at nightxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cEmergency onlyxe2x80x9d, along with communication services of a person. In this manner, the user can know the person""s situation regarding the communication services.
Preferably, the mobile communication terminal further includes a communication certification table and reporting means. The communication certification table is adapted to store certification information such that the certification information, persons, and communication services correlate with one another. The certification information is utilized in requesting communication by the communication service to a person listed in the phonebook. The reporting means reports to the person the certification information that corresponds to the communication service, in requesting communication by the communication service.
For instance, in the case of communication by a short messaging service, the reporting means hides certification information at a predetermined position within a message. The certification information relates to the short messaging service of the person to whom the message is to be sent. The person""s mobile phone extracts the hidden certification information, and compares the extracted certification information with, for instance, the certification information that the administration means stores. Certification through a similar process can take place in other communication services. For instance, the mobile phone can reject a communication request from a person who does not have certification information. In this way, the mobile phone can selectively accept communication requests.
Preferably, the mobile communication terminal further includes certification means. The certification means stores certification information that is utilized in determining whether or not a request for communication by another mobile communication terminal should be granted. The certification means also determines whether or not communication should be allowed based on the certification information sent by the mobile communication terminal.
The certification means executes certification process that occurs in a mobile phone that received above-described certification information. More specifically, the certification means executes processes such as rejecting a communication from another mobile phone when the certification information do not match.
Preferably, the mobile communication terminal further includes an access information table. The access information table is adapted to store access information such that the access information correlates with persons and communication services. The access information is adapted to be utilized for deciding whether or not update of additional information should be allowed. In the mobile communication terminal, the administration means receives the additional information and the access information remotely, compares the received access information and the stored access information, and updates said additional information table with the received additional information based on the results of the comparison.
When a mobile phone receives new additional information and access information, the administration means compares the received access information and the stored access information. The administration means updates the additional information only when two access information match. In this manner, an unwelcome user is prevented from updating additional information.
Preferably, the mobile communication terminal further includes data entry means for accepting input of additional information and identification of a person. The additional information corresponds to a communication service, and the additional information is to be transmitted to the identified person. The data entry means also transmits the configured additional information to the identified person.
Since a mobile communication terminal has data entry means, the mobile communication terminal can receive and store additional information, and transmit the additional information to identified persons.
Preferably, the mobile communication terminal further includes a status table. The status table stores predetermined statuses and predetermined additional information regarding a communication service such that the statuses correlate with the additional information. In the mobile communication terminal, the data entry means accepts selection of the predetermined statuses and configures additional information for the communication service based on the selected status.
Examples of status in the status table include xe2x80x9cWorkxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cAwayxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cHomexe2x80x9d. Once a status is selected, additional information for each communication service is entered and the status table configured accordingly. For instance, once xe2x80x9cWorkxe2x80x9d is selected, mobile phone service and home phone service become xe2x80x9cnot availablexe2x80x9d, whereas work phone services is given the highest priority. By having sets of additional information for predetermined different situations in advance, the user has less burden of configuring additional information.
Preferably, in the mobile communication terminal, the data entry means further includes a person list that includes persons"" addresses to which additional information should be sent, and write a person""s address in the person list when the phonebook data has been sent remotely.
When a user sends information regarding his mobile phone to another mobile phone, the data entry means adds in the person list the mobile phone to which the information is sent. In this way, the user does not have to make data entries for the person to whom additional information is sent.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a computer-readable recording medium having communication control program therein. The communication control program is for use in a mobile communication terminal that stores a phonebook and is adapted to send and receive phonebook data remotely. The phonebook correlates persons, communication services, and communication addresses. The communication control program is adapted to execute steps of:
A; receiving predetermined additional information remotely, the additional information relating to a status of a communication service of a person registered in the phonebook;
B; storing the received additional information, such that the additional information correlate with the communication service and the person registered in the phonebook; and
C; outputting based on the stored additional information a status of the communication service for the person registered in the phonebook.
Preferably, the computer-readable recording medium has similar effects as the above-described mobile communication terminal. Examples of recording media include computer readable/writeable disks, hard disk drives, semi-conductor memory, CD-ROM, DVD and MO.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a status notification method for use in a mobile communication system having mobile communication terminals and a mobile communication network. The mobile communication terminal is connected to the mobile communication network. The mobile communication network administers communication statuses of the mobile communication terminals. The status notification method includes steps of:
A: determining a change in the communication status of a mobile communication terminal;
B: transmitting the change in communication status to other mobile communication terminals via the mobile communication network and store corresponding information in the other mobile communication terminals; and
C: outputting the stored communication status of other communication terminals.
By reporting the communication status of a mobile communication terminal administered by the mobile communication system to mobile communication terminals, a user can be notified of his callee""s status at any desired time. For instance, by configuring a mobile communication terminal such that it displays communication statuses when it displays a phonebook, a user can learn his callee""s status by displaying the phonebook.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a status notification system for use in a mobile communication system. The mobile communication system has mobile communication terminals and a mobile communication network. The mobile communication terminals are connected to the mobile communication network. The mobile communication network administers communication statuses of the mobile communication terminals. The status notification system includes detecting means and sending means. The detecting means detects a change in the communication status of a mobile communication terminal and retrieves the identification of the mobile communication terminal and the new communication status from the mobile communication network. Upon the detection of the change, the sending means sends the identification of the mobile communication terminal and the new communication status to other mobile communication terminals via the mobile communication network. The mobile communication terminals has storing means and status outputting means. The storing means stores the identification of the mobile communication terminal and the corresponding communication status. The status outputting means outputs the stored communication status of other communication terminals.
The detecting means detects a change in a database which stores communication statuses of mobile communication terminals (hereinafter referred to as mobile terminals). Once a change occurs, the detecting means retrieves the name of the mobile terminal and the new communication terminal from the database. The sending means transmits the retrieved name of the mobile terminal and the communication terminal to other mobile terminals. If the storing means of a mobile terminal stores a phonebook that correlates user names and phone numbers, the storing means also stores communication statuses in the phonebook. If the user can operate the mobile phone such that the phonebook is outputted in the display, the status outputting means displays communication statuses such as xe2x80x9cLine Busyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cOut of Areaxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cAvailablexe2x80x9d, along with the user names and phone numbers. In this manner, the user can learn other users"" communication statuses at any desired time by displaying the phonebook. Also, the mobile terminal can be configured so as to display a communication status whenever the mobile terminal receives one.
Preferably, in the status notification system, the detecting means further includes a monitoring table and detects a change in the communication status of a mobile communication terminal according to the monitoring table. The monitoring table has registered therein identification of the mobile communication terminals whose change in the communication status is to be detected (hereinafter referred to as monitored terminals).
The monitoring table has registered therein monitored terminals, whose change in communication status is monitored. The detecting means monitors a change in the database. In response to changes in the communication status in the monitored terminal, the detecting means sends identification of the mobile terminal and the new communication status to the sending means. In this manner, an increase in the amount of communication traffic between the detecting means and the sending means is prevented.
Preferably, in the status notification system, the sending means further includes a correspondence table, and determines receivers of the new communication status based on information in the correspondence table. The correspondence table stores identification of the monitored terminals and identification of mobile communication terminals which receive the communication statuses of the monitored terminals (hereinafter referred to as monitoring terminals), such that specific monitored terminals are identified with the monitoring terminals that are to receive information relating to status changes of the specific monitored terminals. The sending means determines which monitoring terminal should receive new communication status information concerning a specific monitored terminal based on the information in the correspondence table.
Preferably, in the status notification system, the correspondence table stores conditions for sending the communication status as well as identification of the monitored terminals and monitoring terminals and correspondence therebetween. The sending means determines based on the correspondence table which monitoring terminal should receive communication status.
Examples of conditions that must be present for sending the communication status include xe2x80x9cWhen the mobile terminal becomes available to receive callsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cwhenever the communication status has changedxe2x80x9d. For instance, the communication status of a monitored terminal may become xe2x80x9cOut of Areaxe2x80x9d, whereas the condition for sending the communication status according to the correspondence table is xe2x80x9cWhen the mobile terminal becomes available to receive callsxe2x80x9d. In this case, the sending means determines that the communication status does not need to be sent out, and does not send out the communication status. If the communication status of the monitored terminal became xe2x80x9cWithin Areaxe2x80x9d, with the sending condition being the same as above, then the sending means determines that the communication status xe2x80x9cWithin Areaxe2x80x9d should be sent out.
Preferably, in the status notification system, the sending means receives from a mobile communication terminal a predetermined send request that specifies a monitored terminal, and registers and updates the correspondence table based on the send request. The mobile communication terminals include configuring means for creating a send request and transmitting the send request to the sending means.
The configuring means of the mobile terminal includes a selection screen that allows the user to select one or more mobile terminals and designate conditions for sending the communication status, as displayed on the selection screen. The selected mobile terminal and conditions are sent to the sending means, whereby the sending means registers them in the correspondence table. In this manner, the user requests the communication status of a desired user.
Preferably, in the status notification system, if the sending means updates the correspondence table according to a send request from a mobile communication terminal, the sending means sends to the detecting means predetermined information based on updated contents. The detecting means further includes a monitoring table, detects a change in the communication status of a mobile communication terminal according to the monitoring table, and updates the monitoring table according to the predetermined information sent from the sending means. The monitoring table has registered therein identification of the monitored terminals.
The sending means reports the identity of the monitored terminal and the conditions that it receives from the mobile terminal to the detecting means. The detecting means stores the reported name of the monitored terminal and the condition in the monitoring table. In this manner, registration and updating of the monitoring table is simple and easy. It also minimizes the amount of communication traffic between the detecting means and the sending means.
Preferably, in the status notification system, the sending means includes a license table provides a correlation between the monitoring terminals, the monitored terminals, and availability flags. The availability flag indicates whether the communication status of a specific monitored terminal can be transmitted to a specified monitoring terminal. The sending means updates the correspondence table according to the license table when it received a send request transmitted from a mobile communication terminal.
For instance, the license table may have registered therein monitoring terminal W, monitored terminal S, and availability flag xe2x80x9cOffxe2x80x9d. If the monitoring terminal W sends a send request that designates the mobile terminal S as a monitored terminal, the sending means does not register the send request in the correspondence table because the availability flag is the license table is xe2x80x9cOffxe2x80x9d.
Preferably, in the status notification system, the sending means receives from a mobile communication terminal a license registration request that specifies a monitored terminal and an availability flag, and updates the license table according to the license registration request. The mobile communication terminals further include license configuring means for accepting configuration of a license registration request and sending the configuration to the sending means.
For instance, the license configuration means displays a selection screen where a monitored terminal, a condition for notification, and the availability can be selected. The selections are included in the license registration request, and sent to the sending means. In this manner, the user can select users to whom he wishes to report his own status. Therefore, the user can protect his privacy.
Preferably, in the status notification system, the sending means further includes a status table for storing the identification of the mobile communication terminals and corresponding user statuses. The user statuses are separate from the communication statuses. The sending means receives a user status from a mobile communication terminal and writes the user status in the status table. When a change occurs in a user status, the sending means is adapted to send the user status and the identification of the corresponding mobile communication terminal to other mobile communication terminals. The mobile communication terminals further include user status configuring means for accepting configuration of the user status and transmitting the configuration to the sending means.
For instance, the user status configuration means accepts selection of user statuses such as xe2x80x9cEmergency Onlyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCall at Nightxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cAnytimexe2x80x9d. The selected user status is sent to the sending means along with the address of the mobile terminal. The sending means stores the received information in the status table. The sending means also monitors a change in the user status. If a change occurs, the sending means sends the new user status to other mobile terminals. The sending means sends the new user status to other mobile terminals according to the information in the correspondence table. Also, the sending conditions in the correspondence table may include xe2x80x9cWhen the user status changedxe2x80x9d.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a monitoring device for use with a mobile communication network to which mobile communication terminals are connected. The mobile communication network administers communication statuses of the mobile communication terminals. When a mobile communication terminal changes its communication status, the monitoring device is adapted to retrieve a new communication status of the mobile communication terminal, and send the identification of the mobile communication terminal and the new communication status to other mobile communication terminals.
More specifically, the monitoring device detects a change in a status DB. The status DB is usually installed in the mobile communication network. Once a change in the status DB is detected, the monitoring device retrieves from the status DB the new communication status and the name of the mobile terminal to which the change occurred. Then the monitoring device sends the identification of the mobile terminal and the new communication status to other information process devices such as the aforementioned sending means. The information process device can connect to the mobile communication network either directly or indirectly, thereby receiving information sent from the monitoring device.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a sending device for use with a mobile communication network to which mobile communication terminals are connected. The mobile communication network is adapted to detect a change in the communication status of a mobile communication terminal, and send out the new communication status. The sending device is adapted to send the identification of the mobile communication terminal and the new communication status to other mobile communication terminals via the mobile communication network. The identification mobile communication terminal and the new communication status have been sent from the mobile communication network.
The sending device is connected to the mobile communication network that includes the detecting device. The sending device can be connected directly to the mobile communication network, or indirectly via a gateway device that connects the mobile communication network and the computer network. The sending device only needs to be able to 1) receive and 2) send to the mobile communication terminals the identification of the mobile terminal and the new communication status of the mobile terminal, which are sent from the detection device of the mobile communication network.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a mobile communication terminal for use on a mobile communication network. The mobile communication network stores identification information for identifying other mobile communication terminals, and is adapted to display the stored identification information. The mobile communication terminal includes storing means and display means. The storing means receives the communication statuses of other mobile communication terminals from the mobile communication network, and stores the communication statuses so as to correspond with the identification information. The display means displays the identification information and the corresponding stored communication status.
The mobile communication terminal preferably has the same effect as the above-described mobile communication terminal. Communication address is generally utilized as identification information of the mobile communication terminal. The mobile communication terminal may store and display information additional to the identification information, not only the identification information. Examples of such additional information includes user""s name.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a mobile communication terminal for use on a mobile communication network. The mobile communication network stores a phonebook that correlates persons and communication addresses. The mobile communication network is adapted to display the phonebook according to configuration. The mobile communication terminal includes storing means and display means. The storing means receives the communication status of a person from the mobile communication network, and stores the communication status so as to correspond with the person. The display means displays the stored communication status along with the phonebook when the phone is displayed.
The mobile communication terminal preferably has the same effect as the above-described mobile communication terminal.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a computer-readable recording medium having a send program stored therein. The send program is for use in an information terminal that is adapted to connect with a mobile communication network to which mobile communication terminals are connected. The mobile communication network is adapted to detect a change in communication statuses of the mobile communication terminals and send out a new communication status. The send program is adapted to execute steps of:
A; receiving the identification of the mobile communication terminal and the new communication status sent from the mobile communication network; and
B; sending the identification of the mobile communication terminal and the new communication status to other mobile communication terminals via the mobile communication network.
The mobile communication terminal preferably has the same effect as the above-described sending device.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a computer-readable recording medium having a display control program stored therein. The display control program is for use in a mobile communication terminal on a mobile communication network. The mobile communication network stores a phonebook that correlates persons and communication addresses. The mobile communication network is adapted to display the phonebook according to a predetermined configuration. The display control program being adapted to execute steps of:
A; receiving the communication status of a person from the mobile communication network and storing the communication status so as to correspond with the person; and
B; displaying the stored communication statuses along with the phonebook when the phonebook is displayed.
Examples of recording media include computer readable/writeable disks, hard disk drives, semi-conductor memory, CD-ROM, DVD and MO.
The mobile communication terminal preferably has the same effect as the above-described mobile communication terminal.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a status notification system, which includes a computer network, a mobile communication network, a gateway device, status storing means, and sending means. The computer network has information terminals connected thereto. The computer network is adapted to detect a user status. The mobile communication terminals are connected to the mobile communication network. The gateway device is adapted to connect the computer network and the mobile communication network. The status storing means stores identification of users along with corresponding user statuses on the computer network and corresponding user statuses on the mobile communication network. The user statuses on the mobile communication network include communication statuses of the mobile communication terminals. The sending means detects a change in user statuses stored in the status storing means, and sends the identification of the user and the new user status to the mobile communication terminals. The mobile communication terminals have storing means and status outputting means. The storing means stores the user status and the identification of the user that it received, such that they correspond to one another. The status outputting means outputs the stored user status according to configuration.
The information terminal is adapted to detect user status based on activation status of screen saver, frequency of input in an application, user""s schedule, and user""s position as detected by infrared. The status storing means stores the user statuses on the mobile communication network and corresponding detected user statuses on the computer network. Once any of the user statuses changes, the sending means sends the new user status to mobile terminals of other users. For instance, user A""s mobile terminal will be notified if user B""s status changes to xe2x80x9cIn Meetingxe2x80x9d. User A knows that user B is in meeting before he calls user B, therefore user A can observe appropriate etiquette by not calling user B while he is in meeting.